Another Place, Another Time
by Maddie-san
Summary: After years of waiting, the well agreed to work one last time. Without thinking twice, she jumped in, ready to pick up where she had left off following the final battle with Naraku. What could possibly go wrong?


**_A/N: T_** his was written for Angie's bday. A little one shot. Post-Canon sorta. (As in, it starts up when the well works one last time after Kagome was sucked back into the modern era after the final battle). **  
**

**Another Place, Another Time**

 _Blue sky_.

She could no longer see the roof of the well house - instead, she was staring at the open, blue, cloudless sky. Unbeknownst to Kagome, her eyes filled with tears while her bottom lip quivered. It had been three long years. She had long given up on the well ever working again and _yet_ … There she was. She could still feel her mother's arms around her as she had told her goodbye - and her little brother's hand in hers. This had been a one time thing and she had jumped in, following her heart. As she stared up, part of her expected to see him, his ears showing near the edge as he waited for her. But there was no sight of silver, no sight of ears. It was just her standing at the bottom of a well.

Years had passed and she had learned to move on with her life. How could she not? She finally focused on school, gained the diploma she never thought she would have, and she learned to be a modern girl again. However, despite everything, her heart had always stayed here, five hundred years in the past. As a breeze picked up, swirling around her dark blue skirt, she knew it was time to get out of the well. She lifted the sleeves of her pink sweater before reaching out for the green, luscious vines so that she could make her way up. She had not done this in a long time. It required a few grunts, and a lot more sweat than anticipated, but she finally made it up. Her fingers dug in the old wood as she wrapped them around the edge, pulling her upper body out of the well. Immediately, her eyes scanned the forest that laid in front of her.

It was just as she had left it.

Her heart soared as she expected Inuyasha to come dashing through all the leaves and green that surrounded her, his bright red fire rat robe betraying his presence. But there was none of that. Instead, she was surrounded by complete silence and she could not help it as her heart sank to her stomach. What was this feeling of dread spreading through her body like poison? _No_ , she could not think like this. She threw her legs over the rim of the well, pulling herself out completely. Once she was standing in the green, the morning dew still present, she clutched her arms to her chest. It felt like just yesterday she was constantly hopping through the two eras as though it was the most natural thing in the world. She lifted her shoulders, hiding her neck, and she took her first steps in direction of the village.

If she could find any answers, it would be there.

It was possible that Inuyasha had not settled in the village. What if him and Miroku were out and about _helping_ people with their youkai problems? Inuyasha had grown a lot since their first meeting and she knew that the humans around were different. They were more accepting now. As long as she could find Kaede, it would be fine.

The wind whistled through the air as she walked, her arms firmly wrapped around her body. It was with each steps that she took that Kagome realized she _could_ have changed shoes before jumping through the well; heels were not the best footwear for the feudal era. After what felt like forever, the village came in sight and her heart swell within her chest; _here it was_. A wide grin stretched her lips while her eyes sparkled and gleamed with excitement; she was _home_. Captured by her own enthusiasm, she began dashing down the hill, running towards the village. She ignored the glances, the gasps and the words lost on people's lips and kept going until she reached Kaede's hut. She opted to forgo all manners and lifted the drape to look inside.

" _Kaede_."

An older woman lifted her head, her eye widening as she took in the sight in front of her. "Excuse me?"

She was wearing a miko attire but - _that was not Kaede._ "Oh - I'm - I'm sorry. I thought…" Was this not Kaede's hut? Maybe she had moved or… oh god. Had she passed away? No… she never had a chance to say goodbye, to thank her for everything that she had done.

The strange woman rose to her feet, her red pants dragging upon the wooden floor as she did so. "Lady Kagome?"

Wait - _what_.

"I - I'm so sorry, I don't…remember you."

The woman broke into a smile as she rushed in Kagome's direction. "Lady Kagome, it's me! Rin!"

 _Wait what_? She let her eyes scan over her long grey hair, the wrinkles pooling around her brown eyes and that smile with a missing tooth. How could this be? This could not be Rin. "I - I think there's a mistake." It had been three years… just three years. A few weeks ago she had attended her high school graduation ceremony… it - it made no sense. "I - When - I just left."

Rin tilted her head to the side. "It has been a very long time. Lord Sesshomaru is old now, Sango and Miroku are gone, Sesshomaru's brother is dead."

Sesshomaru's brother - _Inuyasha?_ Inuyasha was dead? Kagome clutched at her chest, gasping for air. _All of this was wrong_. No, no, they were all supposed to be a couple of years older and - and maybe they - no, no, everyone could not be dead. It did not make sense, it was not possible. It was a nightmare. That was the reality of it. She had never gone through the well, it had not worked again; it was all a horrible nightmare and she was going to wake up at any point now. Her body was trembling like a leaf, her heart aching while she began heaving, unable to process the information being thrown at her.

"I-" Rin took a step back, her heart aching. She _\- right_. Inuyasha had talked about Kagome a few times. She had also seen him hang around the well. She had moved into the village a few years after Lady Kagome disappeared, and she was raised in the village by Kaede. Once the woman passed away, she took her place.

It did not even make sense. She did not say that Sesshomaru was dead - why was Inuyasha dead? "But he's an hanyou."

"They don't live as long. Lord Sesshomaru told me that his body was older because of the 60 years he was pinned to the tree."

Kagome covered her face with her hands, trying to find her breath. This was a nightmare and she needed to get out of here. She jumped through the well, trapping herself forever because she thought the life she had dreamed of was waiting for her on the other side. _This was not it_. This was - there was no one. Miroku was gone, Sango was gone, _he_ was gone. "Shippo?" she asked through her fingers.

"He's good."

 _Shippo_ was there. She had Shippo.

A Shippo that probably had a life, a family - a Shippo who probably had mere memories of her left. Oh god. She was unable to hold back the tears as they stream down her face. "I - I have to get out of here."

She did not let Rin speak as she ran out of the hut, leaving a trail of dirt behind her as she got as far away as possible from the village. Without realizing it, her feet took her to his _tree_ \- their tree. Her heart was ready to leap out of her chest by the time she dropped to her knees. Her face fell forward into the dirt and she let the tears pour freely, unable to contain the pain exploding out of her chest. She felt like she was going to die.

This was hell.

-A-

Days passed and turned into weeks, but it changed nothing. Each day for the first two weeks, Kagome jumped in the well, only to find herself always staring at the blue sky. She cried, she prayed, but it never changed anything; she still could not return home. The well had allowed her one last passage through and it had screwed it up. Now, she was stuck here. By the time the fourth week rolled in, Kagome pulled herself out of it. Somewhat. She currently lived with Rin who was trying to help her navigate the new village. It had grown bigger; Inuyasha had helped building it better. And now? Now Kagome found herself wearing the clothes that she never wanted to wear; a miko attire. She began her days with a visit to the TREELA, and she would talk to Inuyasha. She would tell him about the life they were supposed to have… and that they would not have.

After six weeks, she began her training. She was going to live here now. Unless the well decided to cooperate again. She could not spend her days roaming around, doing nothing. T would drive her mad. She might have lost Inuyasha and her friends, but it did not change the fact that other people remained behind. Kagome could not let her life be wasted away. She had to learn to do the one thing she could do; be a miko. Rin began to teach her the herbs she did not know, the concoction that could help - even the exorcism. Kagome had been used to working in a team, but now she was doing it on her own with no help.

A few more weeks went by before Kagome had to go on an herb gathering trip. Rin was not as young as she used to be and some of the herbs had run out. Kagome needed to de-root some of them, so that they could plant them near the village. Rin had been slightly worried about letting her go on her own but, Kagome had assured her that she could do it. She used to know these areas like the back of her hand and she could defend herself. Plus, Rin had told her that ever since the disappearance of the jewel and Naraku, life was not as dangerous as it used to be. It was true that three years went by, but she still knew how to use a bow and arrow.

And so, now she was walking around the forest, exploring paths and crevasses that she used to do on her bike with Inuyasha by her side. Sometimes she looked up at the sky expecting to see Kirara soaring through the clouds with Sango and Miroku on her back. Of course, it was all an illusion. She had met their children, who still own Kirara, and they were a perfect mixture of Sango and Miroku - and they even had kids of their own. Many generations had time to exist before she landed back in this era. It was no longer five hundred years ago. A message had also been sent to Shippo but she had wait to see him. She imagined that she would be shocked when she would see him; she was going to expect a little boy and now he was going to be a grown man.

Kagome let herself sigh as she let her basket swing in her hand as she walked through the foliage. As she stared ahead, she managed to spot a yellow flower that happened to be on the list. She walked in the direction of it and dropped to her knees once she reached it.

And then _she was swallowed by a whirlwind_ of leaves and gusts.

What in the -

 _"It's you."_

A familiar voice.

Her lips parted as she lifted her head, her eyes scanning over the brown fur covered ankles, the kilt of fur and the _armor_. "Kouga."

He was alive.

He shocked her even more as he dropped to his knees as well. His face was at the same level as hers while he stared at her with glowing eyes. Gone was the face of a young teenage boy, the years easing up the boyish grin. If she looked closely enough, she could even see the wrinkles that were beginning to form at the corner of his eyes. His long black hair had grown past his shoulders now and he had filled into his shape, growing larger and wider than before.

Kouga had been zipping through the woods, delimiting the perimeter of his new pack when a familiar scent had tickled his nose. At first, he had dismissed it, knowing it to be impossible. She was human. At this point, she would be a very old lady or dead. But there was more. He had seen the mutt years and years ago, before he passed away, and he had told him about Kagome. He had told him that she had gone, swallowed up by a magical well. He had learned that she was not from here at all. Inuyasha had been heart broken, waiting for her every day. Sometimes Kouga would _happen_ to come by, to see if she had returned, but she never had. And then Inuyasha died and Kouga had no reason to go to the village anymore.

But now he was staring at her. She smelled the same, she looked the same and his heart was leaping in his chest. "You came back."

"W-what?"

"Inuyasha - he told me about ya. The well, the - _how are you here_?"

She swallowed hard; Inuyasha told him? She wanted to laugh. No matter how much these two pretended to hate each other, they had stopped fooling anyone a long time ago. They were friends. It did warm her heart to think that Inuyasha had all these people around him for the remainder of his life. He had friends, he had a family. He had been so hurt and alone when she had met him and he had managed to turn it all around. She was happy for him; she was proud of him. Thinking of it brought tears to her eyes and she was forced to sniffle. _And now_ Kouga knew about her. There was another person here who would understand that she was different.

And he was her friend.

She had a friend left.

"The well worked." Her shoulders dropped. "One last time."

-A-

"Still sounds weird. A _tele-vi-sion_ ," he said sounding it out.

Kagome giggled. "Close enough."

She leaned into the tree trunk, a smile on her lips. Once a week, he would come by, give her news of the boys and checking up on her making sure that she was adjusting well. This was his fourth visit since she had encountered him in the forest. She wondered if he did it because he took her in pity or because if life had not screwed her up, Inuyasha would have been right. He might be doing it to do right by Inuyasha. Whatever the reason, she did welcome the company. She was grateful for everything Rin was doing for her but she was not someone she had known that well prior to leaving the Feudal Era. She knew no one. And they were all welcoming, and she participated as much as she could to the communal life, but - they were strangers.

"I kinda miss the green skirt," he finally said as he stared ahead.

She laughed with a soft shaking of the head. "I left those behind." She never changed, she never fully converted to the life of the feudal era before. But that was because she was always going home. Now she was not. She had to live the life of a feudal era woman.

"I assume that was a future garment?"

She nodded. "A very popular one."

"The boys asked me about you."

"They didn't come?" She missed the two knuckleheads. It was almost strange to see Kouga without them - in the past they had been his shadow.

"Busy with their cubs." The pack had expanded a lot in the past decades. A few leaders died down and Kouga's territory was expanding and it only felt natural to grant him more and more power. He took over the little packs, the rejects - everyone. He had also spread his way of life to them. It did not matter if they used to pillage human villages or eat human - it stopped. They might not know any better, but he did. Now that his point of view had widened, he refused to go back to what he was. He wanted to be better and he wanted to do better. All of these changes were due to the tiny human woman beside him. Every time he looked at her he remained shocked by how long she looked.

Of course, to her it had only been three years.

He could not believe that after everything she had done, everything she had given up, life had screwed her up like that. She had returned to live with Inuyasha and he was taken from her.

"Maybe you could visit."

"Visit?"

"I mean," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't mind now but… the pack is bigger but… it's the same people who knew you. I think they'd be happy to see ya."

People who knew her. That was a strange thought. "Sure, I'd like that."

He flashed her a grin. "Don't worry, we'll cook your food."

"Thanks."

"So, how ya adjusting?"

"I miss indoor plumbing."

"Indoor plumbing?"

"It's complicated - but trust me, it's great."

"I'll take ya word for it."

"But, life is good here."

No more cars, no more building. It was all the way back at the beginning. But it was good, this she knew how to do. For a while, she had forgotten how to be a modern era woman. This, she had slipped right back into it. As though she was meant to be here. Minus a little time difference. "It's quiet," she added.

"Are you sure ya okay?"

He did not want to pressure her into a topic that she did not want to discuss but, his nose was finding another truth than the one she was speaking. There was a hint of sadness clinging to her skin and it was hard to ignore. Now, he knew she had a million reasons to be sad, but he was not sure which one was the reason for her misery.

"Sometimes I miss my family."

It was different when there was no hope for her to go back to them. Even when she was gone weeks at a time, it had not been an issue but now? Now, she could never see them again.

He did not know she had a family. He was such a moron; of course she did; she did not come out of nowhere. "Tell me 'bout 'em."

"What?"

"Siblings?" He had been such in a rush to lock her down that he had never taken the time to get to know her. He had seen her fire and he had fallen for her from the first second. He had never thought past that and _well_ they had been busy back then. Naraku, Inuyasha trying to steal her away from him and the jewels… They did not have time to get to know each other properly. Obviously, he was no longer trying to get with her, but it did not mean he did not care about her. Years might have passed, but he had not forgotten everything that they went through and everything she did for him and his pack back in the days.

"One," she said with a smile. "His name is Souta. He's a runner and a soccer player."

"Soccer?"

She chuckled. "It's a sport. It's _complicated_." She did not know nearly enough about soccer to explain it to someone.

"Ah." What the hell was a sport?

"And then there's mom and grandpa. Grandpa's getting old. And he does not like _youkais_. He used to throw sand and sutras at Inuyasha all the time. But he has mom, so he should be okay."

He understood from her omission of a father figure that she did not have one in her life. He did not know if it meant she never had one, or that her father was no longer in her life. He was not going to push it by asking more in depth questions that might make her sadder.

"They did fine without me for years while I was traveling back and forth. I know they'll be okay." She knew what she would be giving up when she said goodbye to them. "And you?"

"Me?"

"What about your family?" Both his family and his _family_. Last time she had seen him, he had given up on her but a lot of time had passed since then. She refused to believe that he had not found anyone since then. Everybody else had moved on with their lives and gone on to do better and greater things. Kouga was a passionate guy who was very goal oriented.

"Ain't much to say. My parents are _gone_. I didn't have any siblings. I mean, these two idiots were like brothers but… That's it." He had grown up with the two knuckleheads, but they were not actually his blood brothers. But that did not matter.

"And now?"

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean it's been what 70 years? You must have a family by now."

Kouga popped his lips before offering her a shrug of the shoulders. "I haven't had the time?"

"Almost a century and you haven't had the time?"

He shook his head. "It's been a busy 70 years. I mean, things are changing, it's different now. And I had to look out for so many packs…"

"And none of them had a woman for ya?"

"I already had a woman," he said as he leaned in and gave her a wink.

She jokingly narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine, a _second_ woman. What about…Ayame?"

Ayame. It had been a long time since he had even seen her. The last time was probably around when he had bid farewell to Kagome. Or maybe a little after that. "What about her?"

"It never worked out?"

"It's the same thing as always. I was never into her. She was a scared little kid. She wasn't the woman for me." He only had met one woman who had turned his heart upside down and it was Kagome. He had not been closed to love after giving her up, but he simply had never found anyone else. Kagome had it all wrapped up in one package. It was hard to find again.

Everyone had found a life for themselves - including Hakkaku and Ginta - but he had not. It made her sad to think that he had spent his entire life alone. He did not seem to mind and he appeared happy but it still pained her to think about it. Kouga was a great guy and he had lost so much during their battle with Naraku - he deserved to find some happiness in life. Then again, it seemed that he had found it through uniting the different wolves packs together.

"Kagome?" He had felt the shift in her scent and now he somehow felt responsible for her sadness.

"Sorry… it hasn't been that long for me." How was she supposed to fit into this world? It was all so recent and they had time to live through an entire lifetime. She was stuck in the past and they had moved on like the battle had not even happened. She did not recognize this world. "Sometimes I forget."

"S'okay. Happens to us youkais too." Some did not live as long, some hung out with humans. When you lived hundreds of years, the days kind of jumbled together at time and yesterday felt like today. There it was again, that hint of sadness.

"Are you happy?"

He nodded. He had more than most, he had managed to get his and neighbouring pack to thrive again and now that Naraku was no longer a threat. He also got to speed through the forest, finishing to explore the rest of the uncharted territories. Before Kagome, he had mostly stuck to the surrounding areas but meeting her had forced him to explore and sine then he had refused to leave any stones unturned. "Livin' the life."

"That's good."

"And you?"

She offered him a small shrug of the shoulders. "I'll get there."

-A-

Laughter was echoing through the air as the whirlwind of sand died out.

"You okay?"

She nodded as she waved away a small cloud of dust. "It's just been a long time since anyone carried me around." After a few weeks of persistence, Kouga had convinced her that it was finally time to visit the wolf pack. She had been hesitant, not wanting to shatter another memory with a sight that she no longer recognized. Still, he had been insistent and she had eventually given in.

"Come on, the guys will be so excited." He could smell the thick scent of nervousness as it coated the air around her. He knew she was surrounded by strangers all day long and he was convinced that if she saw a few familiar faces, it would help lift her spirits.

They had not made it two steps that already it was possible to see heads pop from the bushes, clearly attracted by her scent. He had obviously told the boys of her return with a quick recap on how that was actually possible. From that moment on, they had all been excited to see her again. He had decided to leave a bit of mystery and he had not told them that she was coming by today.; of course now the cat was out of the bad. Hakkaku was the first to walk towards them, a huge grin beaming on his face as he closed the distance between them.

"It's you sis!"

He knew Kouga had said that barely a day had gone by for her. He knew that she was some sort of time traveling human, but as he stared at her, completely unchanged, he could hardly believe it. The years had taken their toll, even on them as youkais, but Kagome looked exactly as she had when he had last seen her, many decades ago. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms round her to bring her in a tight embrace. "It's good to see ya, Sis." The thought she had had vanished away or died had left a sour taste in their mouths.

Although he looked nearly the same, she could see the changes of the years on him. There were a few wrinkles when he smiled, his hair was now long, reaching his jaw, and gone was the mohawk of his younger years. Despite all that, he brought the comfort of a familiar face and she welcomed it. "It's good to see you guys."

Hakkaku's hug was the thing that made everyone come in closer before Kagome could even realize what was happening, she was in a mutt pile, surrounded by way more wolf youkais than she could handle. It took a lot of time and hugs before she could even make it to the den itself. Now that that everyone was aware of her presence, they all did their best to make sure she received a grand welcome. Half the pack went wild on a hunting trip to bring her back a fresh meat so that they could have a feast in her honor. Obviously, Kouga became very involved in the preparation of it. Now that it was no longer a surprise, he wanted to make sure her visit would be memorable. As he was busy walking around, barking orders, he noticed that she was laying on the ground, playing with some of the cubs that were born recently. They were nibbling on her garments, licking at her face, and she was laughing as she petted them. These cubs had yet to have been introduced to humans and yet they had taken an immediate liking to Kagome. She was a natural.

Hours went by, and finally everyone was sitting around the fire. The air had gotten a little colder and they needed to cook Kagome's meat. Despite the fact that their contact with humans was more frequent, it did not change the fact that the only way he could eat meat was if it was raw. However, he had no problem adapting his cooking skills for her. She was sitting beside her, surrounded by the boys, while he cooked her meat on a stick. "You're gonna have to tell me when. I don't know nothin' 'bout cooking meat."

People's cooking skills were different in this era and she had gotten used to eating her meat a little redder in the past few months; it was not a big deal. "Once it stops dripping blood, it should be good," she said with a smile.

"No blood, gotcha."

"So, sis what do you do in the village?"

"Rin is helping me get better at the whole miko thing."

"Rin," Kouga said with a quirked eyebrow. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"She was Sesshomaru's ward."

Sesshomaru's ward… Oh. He remembered. She- she had been one of his wolves' kills from before…. Before he met Kagome. "S-she still alive. Huh." Life had been different then - he was different.

"Yeah, at least someone made it for my return."

"Hey, now…" he said with a grin. "If I had known you were coming back, I woulda been at that well every day."

After he spoke the words, he became aware of how they sounded. He had not meant it in that sense. Kouga did not want Kagome to think he was waiting for an opportunity to jump her. He was happy that she had returned and he wanted to be there for her during her hardship, just like she had been there for him and his pack.

"I'm glad we ran into each other." Kagome had easily spotted the panic in his eyes and she did not want him to worry about something so pointless. There had been a time when she might about hesitated about the truthfulness of his statement, but… well she had seen it in his eye when he had walked away from her after the final battle; he had put a lid on his feelings a long time ago. Plus he had been nothing but a gentleman since their first recent encounter.

"Me too."

He had been busy, focusing on anything but settling down. Everything had been about moving around and moving forward… ever since he ran into her in the forest, he had slowed down. He took the time to see the life he had build up for his pack.

"I think Sis' meat is ready."

Ginta's words forced Kouga to look away from Kagome's face and re-focus his attention to his cooking. _Crap!_ He quickly snagged it away from the flame. He pointed it in direction of Kagome. "I don't think ya gotta worry about it bein' bloody."

She laughed out loud. "Thanks."

Somehow, she felt a warmth developing in her chest. For the first time in months, she did not feel lost. For the first time, she felt like she belonged.

-A-

"Sorry."

"Kouga it's fine."

"But-"

"Kouga this is fine."

They had talked and talked until the night had fallen. Kouga had insisted that he could _get_ her home safely but she had declined. She did not want to disrupt the small village by returning so late. It had ended with him extending an invitation to spend the night. It was then that she learned that most of the pack slept together in the main den. The boys had brought her same furs to settle in but Kouga had decided to argue that he could find her a more secluded area - which she kept turning down. When she lived in this era, she always slept in a group, but ever since she had returned, she had been alone. She did not want to say it but she did miss it. This was good, this was familiar to her.

"A'right." She was stubborn, and even he knew when to back down.

He helped her settle her furs near his, but he made sure to give her enough space so that she would have her privacy. "Did ya wanna change?"

As strange as it seemed she had gotten used to the get up. As much as she had fought against it in the past, she had now accepted it as a part of her new permanent life in the feudal era. "I'll be okay. Thank you."

Some of his wolves remained awake, but most of them headed for sleep at the same time as their leader. The only light in the cave was coming from the far away fire, which was not enough to light up the secluded area where Kagome and Kouga were sleeping. She was lying on her side, her back facing him. "Kouga?"

"Mm?" Even if he had wanted to rest, he would not have been able to do it. Having Kagome this close to him was kicking in his protective instincts. Past him would have died at having a moment like this with his woman.

"How do you guys get any privacy?" Did they just change and bath in front of one and other? She was not the most prude but…

He was helpless in preventing the smirk that stretched his lips. "You wanna know how we mate?" he asked in a sly tone.

A fire burned through her cheeks and in that moment, if she could have self combusted, she would have. How - but - that was not what she had meant to ask… "I-I meant bathe -and- not that."

He chuckled at her embarrassment. "Most change here, but the pack grounds are pretty big and we have some secluded areas. Which are also used by our newly mated couples." He could have dropped it but he was unable to resist.

And she was blushing again. "I'm never asking you a question again."

"We're wolves. We're pretty open - but same things we like to keep private."

"Do you sleep with the pack because you're not mated or because that's how it works?" Maybe it was her crooked vision from the modern era but in her head, leaders were not always at the same level as their people. But Kouga? His status did not make him belittle his pack.

He shrugged. "I know a lot of pack leaders like to put themselves on a pedestal but I don't get it." He would be no one without his pack. After losing most of them, he had gone into a deep rage. A lone wolf was never a good thing; a pack was what led to survival.

Kouga was selfless when it came to his pack. "You're a good leader."

He tried to be, but he never knew if he was making the right choices. He would never forgive himself for losing half his pack. It was a guilt that he had learned to live with over the years. Sometimes it haunted him. "Thanks."

"Goodnight Kouga," she said after a silence had installed itself between them.

"Goodnight Kagome."

-A-

"And if you boil the two of them together, it should be enough to bring down his fever," she said as she handed him a basket full of herbs.

"Ya know, the pack could really use a healer - part time," he said with a smile on his face.

It was not the first time that the suggestion came up. A few weeks back, one of Kouga's pack members had gotten ill and he had come to her for assistance. Now, someone else was plagued with a fever. Thanks to Rin's teachings she had learned to concoct remedies for youkais and humans which rendered her able to help Kouga.

"I don't think I would fit in the pack," she said with a smile. "Who's sick this time?"

"A cub." He did not like it when it was the little ones.

She frowned. "Is it just a fever?" Youngsters were so much more vulnerable. Her remedy might not be enough to help the cub recover.

"I think so?" In the wolves packs, the elders were often the healers but they had lost a lot of them over the years and with all the changes, they had yet to replace them.

"I'll be faster if you carry me," she finally said as she bent forward to grab her full stash of herbs from the ground. She could not diagnostic the illness with so little information.

At first, he blinked but once her words registered, he nodded. "Yes ma'am."

In one effortless swoop, he lifted her off of the ground and he zapped them away. In no time, they were able to reach their destination. After a few moments ticked away, the day turned into the night and Kagome was done taking care of the sickly cub. She was not well versed enough in all o the diseases, especially those of the feudal era, but she strongly believed that her concoction would do the trick. The entire time that she had taken care of it, Kouga had kept a watchful eye on them, keeping the other cubs away - for safety measures.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

She nodded. "He should be better in a couple of days," she said as she reached out for a wet cloth. "But I'd keep the other youngs away - in case."

"Done." They had just been able to thrive again and he did not want to lose anyone. "What should I be watching for?"

"I'll stay." She quickly noticed his surprised expression. "If you don't mind."

Was she kidding him? "Kagome this is your home. Always has been."

Home. It was a nice word to hear. She was not convinced she considered it her home, but it was a familiar place and she was grateful for it. "Thank you."

"How about something to eat?" he offered with a bright smile. She looked drained.

"I'm famished," she quickly replied. She had gone the whole day without any food.

"On it." He was not about to let her starve after she had so graciously helped.

Unfortunately for Kouga, despite the rapid speed at which he had acquired her food, Kagome was out like a light by the time he returned with some cooked meat and berries. She was on the ground, her body leaning against a tree trunk, while the sound of her breathing was the only noise in the vicinity. A ghost of a smile formed on his lips as he put the food down on the ground. He had a feeling she would sleep for a bit, and so, he would make her fresh food in the morning instead. He quietly walked in her direction, mindful of her sleeping state. After spending an entire day nursing a sick cub, she deserved her rest.

He crouched down, fully intending on lifting her off the ground. However, he instead began to stare at her face. He could lie to himself and say that it did nothing to him watching her with a cub in her arms - but then he would be lying. He had put her memory aside, lived his life in a world where she was not - and yet, her simple presence was enough to rush it all back to the surface. He was unable to resist her. He fell for her every single time. He tore his eyes away from her and wrapped his arms around her small body before lifting her off the ground. Of her own accord, she snuggled up to him, bringing her face within the safety of his chest. Logically, she was doing this to use his body as a way to warm herself - but… but.

He never never logical or pragmatic when it came to her.

He was doomed.

-A-

Days went by and as predicted, the cub got better, it was a slow progression at first, but quickly enough, he was up and running. They still kept him away from the others in case, and so, Kouga and Kagome became his playmates. Since the parents had other cubs, they were kept away as to not carry it to the other little ones. Kouga would help him stretch his legs, and Kagome would test his different abilities to make sure that he was no longer sick. It required a few more days, but they were eventually able to confirm that he was free of any illness, and he was allowed to return with the rest of the pack and be a normal cub. They kept a watch out, but no other cub seemed to exhibit any signs of sickness, which brought great relief to Kouga.

Obviously, Kagome's tiny trip had turned into a long stay. She had kept her little resting place in the den, and she had gotten into the pack's routine without even realizing it. Now that they had confirmed the pack's safety and they had cured the little one, there was no reason for her to stay in the den any longer. The morning light was piercing through the mountains while she sat down at the edge of the cliff, her arms wrapped around her legs as she watched it happen. She did not get that kind of view from the village or this kind of peacefulness. The pack was different from the last time she had been there. Then again, she had been a little busy _getting kidnapped_. Still, she was impressed by all the work Kouga had done over the years, and how much he had improved the life of his people.

"Hey."

She had expected him before he had even revealed his presence.

"Morning," she replied as she stared ahead, her free hair getting tangled by the wind.

He took a few steps, kicking a some stones away at the same time, and he plopped down beside her. "You leaving?"

"I should. Rin's probably expecting me."

He would not do the mistakes he had done before. He would not impose himself on her, he would not shove his presence in her face. He was a different youkai now. Yet, he was unable to stop himself from at least trying to keep her around. Spending these last few weeks with her had reminded him of all the things he had once wanted. There was a time when he thought about settling down, mating - having cubs. He had forgotten about it, focusing his life on growing his packs and helping the other wolves. Now, here he was. He had finally come to a stop and smelled the flowers. He did not hate it. But _she_ was the reason why he had even done that in the first place. She had not changed. She was the same focus, devoted, honest and force of nature as she had always been.

"You could stay. We sure could use your skills."

"I'm sure youkais don't get sick."

"Before we didn't," he began to explain. "But, it's been happening more and more."

As he said that, she felt a sinking feeling in her guts. There were _no_ youkais in her time. She did not know how it happened, and she had never been able to find a myth or a lore that might be able to explain it. Could it be that they all died down a long time before her era? Could it be that a sickness was what took them all away? Time could not be changed, it was a fix line but… maybe she did not know all of the information. Maybe some of them made it. She could not stop extinction all by herself. She was one person and she was not going to make it for a few centuries. She would only have about what? 60 years? If she was lucky. This was not an era when people lived a long time.

"I could help teach a few people."

Every single one of her answers was a way out of it. He was not a fool; he could see how she was trying to get out of it. "Yeah. Maybe."

She swallowed hard, feeling the thickness in the air wrapping itself around her. She knew what he was trying to do; he was trying to keep her here. There was nothing wrong with that. There was nothing wrong with the pack either. She had _enjoyed_ her time here. She knew them and they had welcomed her back like one of their own. But, living with Kouga - it felt like it came with something more. She knew he had given her up, and she knew a long time had passed by for him and he probably did not feel that way but - but sometimes it was as though she could see something shining in his eyes. _And that was fine_. He had never been _a bad guy_. He had been devoted, he had saved her life and he had showered her with gifts. _But_ her heart had not been there back then. And it was not now. She was still trying to find her footing in this new world.

"I think I'll go pack."

He nodded. "Just say _when_."

Even if it hurt, he would return her to where she wanted to be.

-A-

"Kagome?"

Nothing.

"Kagome?"

She snapped her head up, finally taking in the reality around her. Rin was staring at her with arched eyebrows, clearly expecting something from her. "S-sorry, I got distracted." Every morning, she would go get some of the new herbs, and Rin would help her learn what could be done with them. This was the first morning they were doing it since her return from the wolf pack. Kagome found herself easily distracted - mostly due to her lack of sleep. Apparently a few weeks of sleeping around a group of people was enough to screw up her sleep cycle forever. She could hear every background noises, every creaking and it was cold and lonely. She missed it - she did not think she would but she did.

"Are you well?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine."

A tiny smile reached her lips and she nodded back. Something was different with Kagome. She returned and something about her had changed. She walked differently, she carried herself in another manner. She had also noticed the lingering looks from the wolf. Now, she remembered him. She remembered his pack. But it was not her place to decide what Kagome was to do with her life. The poor girl had been through enough already. "Let's continue then."

Kagome straightened her back and vigorously nodded. She could focus.

-A-

Kouga stood at the edge of the mountains, his arms crossed in front of his chest. The cubs were freely playing in the grass area, a few of the parents chasing them around. Life was good and it was peaceful; he could not ask for more than that. As the wind blew through the vicinity, he found his nose twitching. _That scent_. It could not be. He turned his head to the left, and then, after getting another whiff of it, his legs moved out of their own accord. Before he knew it, he was jumping all the way down, bringing a dust of rocks with him. He landed loudly, his feet striking the cold ground. As he straightened his body, he found himself looking at _her_.

There she was, her long locks wrapped up in a low ponytail, her miko garments blowing in the wind as she stared at him. She had a small basket in her hands, full of herbs, and another bag that seemed to be full of _something_. He could hear her heart as it beat faster than regularly.

"Kagome."

"I thought about it," she finally said as she averted his face. "About what you said."

"And?"

"Maybe I could _stay_ for a little bit. Make sure you guys are set up, and have what you need. In case."

It was temporary. She was not staying here with the pack. And yet, she had a lot of things with her for a temporary stay. He calmed himself, keeping his heart steady, as he took his first step in her direction. "That would be good." He cleared his throat. "For the pack."

"I brought some things," she said as she lifted her basket.

He flashed her a grin. "Better get ya settled in then."

He was about to grab her and lift her up from the ground, but she raised a hand to stop him. "I think I'll walk up."

"Walk?"

She tilted her head to the side. "I remember the one time you _climbed_ a mountain with me in your arms and I don't really wanna repeat the experience."

Kouga laughed. " _Sorry_ about that." He might have been a little _rough_ during his kidnapping. "Walking it is."

She led the way, beginning her ascension of the mountain. Kagome could feel Kouga walking right behind her, probably keeping an eye out. Her heart was beating so fast that she could feel it in her throat while sweat beads were dripping down her back. During her climb up, she missed a rock that laid on the way, and tripped upon it. She braced herself for her contact with the ground but it never came. Instead, Kouga's warm and strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, keeping her from crashing down. Once she took a deep breath, she managed to steady herself on her own two feet. "Thanks."

As he pulled his arm away, ready to resume the walk, he found that he could not completely pulled away. Somewhere along the way, as he was retracting his arm, her fingers found their way to his. It was not much, it was not a strong hold, but it was theirs. Her fingers were loosely wrapped around his. Her eyes never met his and she never even turned to look back at him. But he did not need her to do that. Instead, he matched her pace, keeping a step behind her as she led the way _home_ , their fingers clutched together.

 _Maybe_ temporary was not so bad.

Maybe it could be more than temporary.

-~La Fin~-


End file.
